theevilliouschroniclesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Escape de la Bruja Salmhofer
Escape de la Bruja Salmhofer es una canción lanzada por Akuno-P el 30 de Julio del 2012. Es la tercera canción de la Historia del Pecado Original, siguiendo la vida de Meta Salmhofer justo antes de Oso Iluminado por la Luna. Argumento Relata la vida de una mujer llamada Meta Salmhofer, que nunca conoció a sus padres, creciendo completamente sola, al cumplir veinte años se enamora de un hombre que resulta un asesino en serie. Pérdida en su enamoramiento, ella se unió a su organización criminal, cometiendo docenas de horribles asesinatos llenándose todo el cuerpo con la sangre de sus victimas, ganándose el apodo de "Bruja". Cierto día ella camina por el bosque y se toma con una mujer, cubierta de sangre, llorando histéricamente y lamentándose que no puede encontrar a sus hijos por ninguna parte, cuando Meta se acerca a la mujer se ve rodeada por las fuerzas de Levianta y atada con cadenas. Meta es condenada a muerte y mientras espera en su silla ejecutoria un hombre entra a su celda y encuentra un gran parecido entre el y su amante, el científico le propone que pude quitarle sus cargos si es sujeto para el Proyecto 'Ma', ella acepta y despojándose se sus cadenas se dirige al laboratorio para ser implantada en su cuerpo la "semilla de Dios" y posteriormente dar a luz gemelos que serían puestos en tubos. Al observar a sus hermosos hijos ella recuerda que también fue creado de forma artificial una "Niña Ghoul" sin desear el mismo destino de ella para sus hijos los roba y huye al reino vecino "Elphegort". Una bella noche de luna llena sale con sus hijos a un paseo por el bosque, al dejarlos un momento en el suelo, volvió y no encontró a sus hijos, dando inicio con los eventos de Oso Iluminado por la Luna. Letra Kanji= 花散る森の道　駆け抜けた 赤い二つの果実 胸に抱いて　夜を走る 逃亡者 父も知らず　母も知らず 一人ぼっちで育ってきた 二十歳の時　愛したのは 人殺しの犯罪者 悪に惹かれたならば 自らも染まっていく そして人は私を 『魔女』と呼んだ 花咲く悪の道　駆け抜けた 赤い鮮血を浴びて 背徳の愛に逃げ込んだ咎人 「子供たちがどこにもいない」 血まみれで泣き叫ぶ女 それを見下ろす私に突如 巻きつけられた鎖 罪はいつか裁かれるもの 牢獄は無機質で暗く 処刑椅子の前に立った 彼に似ている科学者 ここから出たい私 実験台が欲しい科学者 今　二人の利害が重なった 冷たい石の道　駆け抜けた 白い囚人服を脱いで 向かうその先には研究所 埋め込まれた神の種が 私の中で鼓動をたてた 産み落とした可愛い双子 父のいない実験体 思い出した　思い出した 私もかつてこんなふうに ビーカーの中で作り出された 人造体（ghoul child）だったことを 管に繋がれた我が子たち 身勝手なのはわかってる この子たちを玩具にはさせやしない！ 逃げてばかりの人生でした 私が得られなかった ひとかけらの愛を せめてこの子たちには （与えたい） 花散る森の道　駆け抜けた 愛する二人の赤子 胸に抱いて　夜を走る　 逃亡者 隣の国　隠れ暮らす 人目は避けなきゃいけないの 月夜の中　出かけるのは 子供たちと私が お気に入りのエルドの森 楽しい散歩になるはずなのに ほんの少し目を離したすきに 「子供たちがどこにもいないの」 |-| Romaji= Hana chiru mori no michi kakenuketa Akai futatsu no kajitsu Mune ni daite yoru wo hashiru Toubousha Chichi mo shirazu haha mo shirazu Hitoribocchi de sodattekita Hatachi no toki ai shita no wa Hitogoroshi no hanzaisha Aku ni hikareta narab Mizukara mo somatte iku Soshite hito wa watashi o 「Majo」 to yonda Hanasaku aku no michi kakenuketa Akai senketsu wo abite Haitoku no ai ni nigekonda togabito 「Kodomotachi ga dokoni mo inai」 Chimamire de nakisakebu onna Sore wo miorosu watashi ni totsujo Maki tsukerareta kusari Tsumi wa itsuka sabakareru mono Roogoku wa mukishitsu de kuraku Shokei isu no mae ni tatta Kare ni nite iru kagakusha Koko kara detai watashi Jikkendai ga hoshii kagakusha Ima futari no rigai ga kasanatta Tsumetai ishi no michi kakenuketa Shiroi shuujinfuku wo nuide Mukau sono sakini wa kenkyuujo Umekomaretashin no tane ga Watashi no naka de kodou wo tateta Umiotoshita kawaii futago Chichi no inai jikkentai Omoideshita omoideshita Watashi no katsute konna fuuni BIIKAA no naka de tsukuridasareta Jinzoutai (ghoul child) datta koto wo Kan ni tsunagareta waga kotachi Migattena no wa wakatteru Kono kotachi wo omocha ni wa sa seyashinai! Nigete bakari no jinseideshita Watashi ga e rarenakatta Hito kakera no ai wo Semete kono kotachi ni wa Hana chiru mori no michi kakenuketa Aisuru futari no futago Mune ni daite yoru wo hashiru toubousha Tonari no kuni kakure kurasu Hitome wa yokenakya ikenai no Tsukiyo no naka dekakeru no wa Kodomotachi to watashi ga Okiniiri no ERUDO no mori Tanoshii sanpo ni naru hazudattanoni Honnosukoshime wo hanashi tasuki ni 「Kodomotachi ga dokoni mo inai no」 |-| Español= Corro por la senda del bosque donde las flores florecen sujetando dos frutos rojos contra mi pecho corro en la noche, yo, la fugitiva. No conocí a mi padre, tampoco conocí a mi madre, he crecido completamente sola, a los veinte años me enamoré de un gran criminal. Si estás atraído por el mal también te terminarás manchando y como a mí, la gente, "Bruja" te llamará. Corro por la senda donde el mal florece manchada en fresca sangre roja. La criminal huyó, aferrándose al amor de la corrupción. "Mis niños no están por ninguna parte" gritó una mujer manchada de sangre, cuando volví la mirada las cadenas me oprimían. Algún día, los pecados serán castigados en una oscura prisión inorgánica. De pie, frente a mi silla de ejecución, hay un científico que se parecía a él. Yo quiero salir de aquí; El científico quiere que sea parte de un experimento. Ahora, ambos intereses se superponen. Corro por la fría senda de piedra quitándome el traje blanco de prisionera Me dirijo hacia mi destino... el laboratorio. Semillas de Dios fueron plantadas en mi interior, y crecieron gracias a los latidos de mi corazón Un par de lindos gemelos fueron dados a luz; dos conejillos de Indias sin padre. Recuerdo, recuerdo que una vez yo también fui así. Fui creada en un laboratorio; fui un cuerpo creado por el hombre (ghould child). Estos niños conectados a los tubos; sé que solamente es egoísmo, pero ¡No permitiré que estos niños se conviertan en sus juguetes! Lo único que hago es escapar de una vida en la que no obtuve ni una pizca de amor Por lo menos, para estos niños... (¡No la quiero!) Corro por la senda donde las flores florecen sujetando dos bebes a los que amo contra mi pecho Corro por la noche, yo, la fugitiva. Vivimos de incógnito en el país vecino. Los mantengo alejado de las miradas de las personas. En una noche de luna llena salimos los niños y yo Fuimos a nuestro lugar favorito, el bosque de Eldoh. Se suponía que sería un lindo paseo pero cuando los perdí de vista por un momento... "Mis niños no están por ninguna parte". Canciones Relacionadas Oso Iluminado por la Luna Esta canción relata la desaparición de sus bebés y el perseguimiento de Eve Moonlit quien trataba de escapar con sus hijos, después de asesinar a Meta se creó el "Pecado Original". Proyecto 'Ma' Esta canción relata los acontecimientos anteriores que llevarían a Seth Twiright a buscar a Meta; también lo ocurrido con el aborto involuntario de Eve Moonlit. Hänsel - El Chico del Fin Esta canción hace referencia al nacimiento de Hänsel en un tubo in vitro mostrado en Escape de la Bruja Salmhofer, al igual que su futuro destino. Álbumes OSS_-Act_1-.jpeg|Historia del Pecado Original -Acto 1-|link=Historia del Pecado Original -Acto 1- OSSCEcover.png|Historia del Pecado Original (Edición Completa)|link=Historia del Pecado Original (Edición Completa) Apariciones Personajes= |-| Lugares= |-| Grupos= |-| Misc= Trivia Conceptualización y Origen *El nombre Salmhofer es de origen alemán, que se traduce como "el heredero de un salmón" o "granja de salmón", el salmón se sabe que vuelve al lugar exacto de su nacimiento, para desovar a sus propios hijos. *En la mitología nórdica, el Dios Loki intentó escapar del castigo de los dioses mediante la transformación en un salmón y escapar a un río. *Como en Extracto de la Noche de Luna en la que nos Abandonaron, Laboratorio de Luna Llena, y Oso Iluminado por la Luna, la historia se desarrolla en una noche de luna llena, la luna se asocia a menudo con la locura y es el origen de la palabra "locura". Curiosidades *A lo largo de la canción PV, dos círculos rojos aparecen con cinco imágenes diferentes: lunas llenas, símbolos de cráteres de sangre, dos frutas, parches de hierba con flores y mariposas, dos Ouroboroi y a Hänsel y Gretel. * Los Ouroboroi tienen la insignia de Levianta en el centro de las imágenes. * Interesantemente, cada una de las imágenes están conectadas con Hänsel y Gretel, ya sea por su madre, por sus nacimientos como por sus vidas tempranas. *La canción termina de la misma manera que comienza Oso Iluminado por la Luna, con los graznidos de los cuervos. *Aunque el video oficial de la canción muestra a la mujer que grita en la canción como Eve Moonlit, la novela Historia del Pecado Capital -Crimen- muestra a esta mujer como una aldeana completamente ajena. Galería Arte Conceptual= Laboratorio de Levianta.jpg|Bocetos conceptuales que representan el laboratorio por Ichika |-| Canción PV= Gretel.Hansel.png|Embriones de Hansel y Gretel en los coros Meta Salmhofer (niña).jpg|Meta de niña estaba completamente sola Meta y Pale.PNG|Meta a los 20 años conoce al líder de Apocalipsis, Pale Noël Eve (Escape of the Witch Salmhofer).png|Meta se encuentra a Eve cubierta de sangre; poco después es arrestada Seth Twiright.png|Seth Twiright desea utilizar a Meta, diciendo que la liberaría de su condena Meta.png|Meta corriendo durante los coros Meta en el Laboratorio.PNG|Meta en el Laboratorio junto con Hänsel y Gretel Meta Salmhofer 2.png|Meta recuerda su pasado y cómo fue creada Salmhofer Witch.png|Meta escapando con Hänsel y Gretel Eve robando a Hänsel y Gretel.PNG|Eve robando a los pequeños, como se muestra al final de la canción PV en:Escape of Salmhofer the Witch fr:La fuite de la sorcière Salmhofer Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Historia del Pecado Original Categoría:Canon Categoría:Proyecto Ma Categoría:Creación del Pecado